Durasi
by Semut
Summary: —Agenda sempit.


**Durasi  
**By Semut  
Disclaimer Yana Toboso

* * *

**Prolog**  


* * *

Suaranya nyaring—diteriakkan hanya oleh satu mulut mungil seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat asfal tersebut terpijak oleh salah satu dari kerumunan. Di seberangnya, tengah bersanding gadis mungil yang usianya—kelihatannnya—sepantaran anak yang tengah belajar menyurat.

Gadis mungil tersebut hanya bungkam memandang—bertentangan dengan sang pemuda. Menelan pil pahit, ia—bisa dibilang—terhukum oleh ayunan kaki-kaki sejumlah penduduk

Berkali-kali ia tersepak ayunan kaki-kaki yang berkerumun dan berulang kali juga pemuda itu berkata—bukan, bukan berkata, namun bertempik—lantam; _"Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik! Apa ini balasan kalian?"_

Pakaiannya yang compang-camping—terlebih sisanya koyak—menonjolkan luka memanjang di bagian punggungnya.

Mereka tercekat. Lalu mereka—yang sedari tadi asyik main hakim—saling memandang satu sama lain. Sekali-kali terlihat berbisik. Seolah-olah pikiran mereka sama—dan saling menyetujui—salah satu diantaranya berkata; _"Tapi kau tetap saja bersalah! Membiarkan semua domba warga dilahap begitu saja!"_

Seseorang yang lain di antara kerumunan melanjutkan; "Jadi, ganjaran apa yang pantas untuknya?"

Mereka tak sadar, seorang pemuda yang lebih mungil dari pemuda yang terhukum sedang mencoba menyeruak _lingkaran main hakim_ mereka. Di sampingnya ada seorang yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa yang tengah terjadi?" Katanya—setelah berhasil menerobos. Matanya, yang salah satunya tertutup—dan itu memicu orang-orang mengalihkan pandangan ke dia—melirik kedua orang yang tengah terhukum. "Apa yang kalian lakukan dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi, beberapa orang dari lingkaran itu berbisik, dan terdengar oleh sang pemuda—yang tak diundang itu—menyebut sebuah nama. Namanya. Terhitung detik, tampak mereka saling mengangguk.

"Dia membuat semua ternak kami dimakan serigala!"

"Domba-domba kami yang kami percayakan olehnya, termakan tuntas oleh serigala!"

"Ya! Dan dia berhak menelan ganjaran yang sebanding!"

Tak mau ambil pusing, pemuda mungil itu menanyakan langsung kepada yang terhukum. Ia mendekat, berjongkok di depannya dan bertanya mengapa dan dengan alasan apa mereka tengah akan menghukumnya.

Yang terhukum memberi tanggapan secara mendetail; tentang alasan mengapa dia dihukum, serigala yang datang saat dia hendak membangunkan saudaranya yang tengah tertidur di dalam pondoknya, sampai ia yang berusaha mengusir sang predator—akan tetapi sudah terlambat—sampai mencetak cedera memanjang di antara punggungnya.

"Aku menghargaimu." Ia berdiri. "—Lebih tepat menghargai perlawananmu. Siapa namamu?"

Dengan harapan ia terbebas, yang terhukum menjawab serak; "Aku? Alois. Alois Trancy."

Pemuda mungil itu kembali ke posisinya semula, ia berbalik menghadap para kerusuhan—yang semuanya termasuk dalam _lingkaran main hakim_—sambil berseru; "Berapakah jumlah domba-domba yang kalian percayakan padanya?"

Perawan tua di sampingnya berkata cepat, "Lima puluh. Kurang lebih lima puluhan."

Bagai sang penguasa ia memerintah, "Cambuk dia—Alois—lima puluh kali!" Ia kembali melirik yang terhukum, "Kecuali gadis kecil yang bersanding dengannya. Ia bersih."

Yang terhukum tercekat, menatap sang pemuda mungil—yang meliriknya balik—dengan tatapan protes.

Alih-alih berharap mendapat bala bantuan yakni kebebasan, ia malah diberikan ganjaran yang sebanding dengan domba-domba yang mati. Yap, sebanding.

"Kau tau? Tuan Muda bukanlah orang yang baik hati." Kata seorang yang tinggi tegap. "Semestinya, Tuan Muda tak akan percaya begitu saja dengan karanganmu tadi."

Yang terhukum menyadari sesuatu.

Alois sebenarnya tak terima—ya, tak terima dengan apa yang mereka katakan—sekaligus vonis ini. Namun ia tak dapat mengelak. Ia lalu berbisik ke gadis kecil—saudaranya—itu; "Pergilah, _Bells_, kau bersih." Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Setelah ini, aku akan merencanakan sesuatu."

_"Aku sama sekali tak ragu seumpama mereka mengendus agenda induk kita dan berhasil menghancurkannya."_

* * *

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

Hallo, saya _newbie_ disini. Dan saya jelaskan disini ada satu OC yaitu Bella, namanya. Bella Trancy. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan _review_ ya.


End file.
